1. Field of the Invention
The present matter relates to protective head gear used in martial arts activities which provides added protection against injury to the top and back of the head, back of the neck and facial areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective head gear is required to be worn by those who participate at the amateur level in various types of martial arts activities such as tae kwon do, karate and the like. Such head gear covers the front and sides of the face and is usually made from a protective material such as high impact foam having a naugahyde covering. The mouth, nose and eye areas are ordinarily left uncovered for vision, breathing and ventilation purposes. Little or no protection is provided to the top or back of the head except for a fastener used to connect the sides of the head gear at the back of the head. In order to increase its comfortability, the protective head gear often contains ventilation openings in various locations which do not interfere with its protective qualities.
Notwithstanding the fact that protective head gear must be approved by international sanctioning organizations before it can be used during competition, injuries to the head still occur. While certain rules have been promulgated which make blows to the top and back of the head illegal and while this has reduced the possibility of injury, such blows inadvertently occur during intense competition. Moreover, when an illegal blow is struck to an area that is not protected by head gear, the force of such a blow can cause serious injury. Hence, there is a need for protective head gear that provides increased protection to the top and back of the wearer's head and neck and to the facial areas.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide protective head gear that is suitable for use in martial arts activities and which provides increased protection against head and neck injuries.
It is a further object of this invention to provide protective head gear which is adjustable, comfortable and well ventilated.
It is still another object of this invention to provide protective head gear that is structured to permit good ventilation without compromising its protective features.